


Кое-что о создании гигаев

by thegamed



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От своих проблем Урахара избавляется оригинальными методами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о создании гигаев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на блич-кинк.

Урахара плотно прикрывает дверь склада и некоторое время стоит, прикрыв глаза, привыкая к полумраку. В свете маленькой лампочки тела гигаев кажутся еще более мертвыми, чем они есть на самом деле. Похожие на кукол, безвольно лежащих на полках вдоль стен. Безликих, бесстыдно неприкрытых, бессмысленных кукол.  
Это неправда, что гигаи делаются специально для человека. Каждый из них создан с трудом, разорившим бы Урахару, пытайся он угадать кому из шинигами следующему понадобится гигай. На самом деле, все начинается вот с таких заготовок, по их виду можно сказать лишь о примерной комплекции владельца — даже пол сначала определить нельзя. Куклы начинают оформляться, когда Урахара закладывает в них образцы тканей человека: формируется тело, наливаются цвета, мертвое лицо принимает очертания. Гигай становится полностью готовым, лишь когда впервые сливается со своим владельцем, принимая его рейяцу, приобретая те незаметные особенности, которые делают человека собой. Добавляются шрамы, татуировки. На оставленных гигаях еще сохраняется выражение лица шинигами.  
Наконец, привыкают глаза, и Урахара направляется в центр комнаты — к столу, на котором одно из тел лежит отдельно. Вторая стадия формирования успешно пройдена. Кучики Рукия. Да, наверное похоже. Урахара видел ее всего раз, когда она пришла в магазин с этим самым заказом, и почти не помнит ее лица, только короткие черные волосы, стандартную форму шинигами... да, глаза, большие влажные глаза. Урахара тянется приподнять закрытые веки, но открывшиеся иссиня-черные радужки не добавляют безучастному лицу ни выражения, ни красоты.  
Впрочем, Урахара не художник.  
Он обходит стол по периметру, разглядывая гигай, останавливается в ногах. К этому моменту все жизненные функции уже должны были возникнуть, так что если Кучики не появится через сутки, придется подключать капельницу — на всякий случай. Гигаи неприхотливы к условиям существования, но — не обходится без ошибок, даже через столько лет практики. Урахара скорбно глядит на третье сверху тело — массивная фигура, крупные конечности, мужчина, видимо. Вот уж точно понадобится усиленное питание — на второй стадии и, тем более, на третьей. Не повезет кому-то.  
Урахара возвращается к созерцанию лежащий перед ним девушки. Да, проверка жизненных функций. Легким движением он проходится по голени, гладит, щелкает по коленке, — и нога вздрагивает. Хорошо. Щекотка вызывает судороги, поглаживание — эрекцию сосков. Гигай начинает тихо и равномерно дышать. Как будто в коме. Биение сердца. Пульс. Реакция на боль, на тепло, на холод. Урахара рассматривает палец, которым только что посылал крошечные сгустки энергии, словно видит в нем что-то необычное, перемещается к бедрам, подцепляет тело под колени, раздвигая ему ноги и, наконец, осторожно, аккуратно разводит мягкие белые складки и касается внутри.  
Тело гигая полностью лишено волос — кроме тех что на голове. У шинигами в реальном мире много других проблем, чтобы заниматься еще и этим. Бывают, конечно, и спецзаказы. Урахара усмехается, почесывая подбородок кончиком веера; рост волос начнется позже — через несколько дней. Тело реагирует правильно, сначала слегка напрягаясь, а потом отвечая на ласку. Когда Урахара вынимает пальцы из гигая, они влажные и пахнут безликой женщиной, душно, смутно возбуждающе, так же, как и десятки гигаев прошедших через руки Урахары Киске.  
Урахара облизывает пальцы, еще раз оглядывает гигай, сосредотачиваясь, взглядом размечает поверхность тела и резким броском ладони прорывает в теле дыру, из которой немедленно начинает бить кровь. Наверное, думает Урахара, удобнее было делать разрез до того, как началось кровообращение, но тогда еще нельзя было сказать наверняка, все ли в порядке с гигаем. Тело конвульсивно вздрагивает и еле слышно хрипит, Урахаре видны закатывающиеся глаза и хватающий воздух рот. Да, он предпочел бы, чтобы эта кукла была менее живой.  
Другой, чистой рукой, отбросив веер, Урахара вынимает из кармана небольшую прозрачную сферу, аккуратно закладывает ее в рану, проталкивает глубже, под грудину. Кровь медленно останавливается, подчиняясь инородной силе, и теперь, когда можно не торопиться, Урахара позволяет себе почувствовать прикосновение разорванной плоти, свое движение внутри, и это кажется неприличным, постыдным, в отличие от только что проведенной — всего лишь — проверки реакций, пусть и не самых необходимых функций — но и они должны работать. Ей ведь еще предстоит жить здесь. Маленькой Кучики Рукии, еще одному члену странного семейства Куросаки, полулюдей-полушинигами; потеряться среди толпы, сохраняя в себе плод ошибки, неудачного эксперимента, имевшего такую мощную силу; умереть и быть похороненной — и похоронить вместе с собой Хогиоку. Урахара, конечно же, учитывает и другую возможность. Если брат Рукии сможет найти ее и вернуть в Сейретей, то, скорее всего, ее ожидает заключение за то, что так неоправданно долго, нарушая закон, оставалась в мире живых, за то, что поделилась силой со смертным. Тогда Хогиоку будет навечно погребен в сырых пещерах под миром душ... Да даже если ее помилуют, и она сможет восстановить рейяцу, то к тому времени вкус чужой силы успеет настолько слиться с ее собственным, что различить его в ней не сможет даже Маюри — единственный из оставшихся, кто знает о Хогиоку достаточно много.  
Края раны затягиваются, зажатые, и Урахара в последний раз проводит ладонью, размазывая кровь, густо-багровую в неясном свете, по щупленькому животу. Струйки сливаются с боков, закатываются в пах. Склоняясь ниже, Урахара теперь чувствует острый запах крови, женскую влагу и примешивающийся к ним еле заметный привкус силы. Если ему повезет — последний раз. Тяжело расставаться со своим творением, как бы плохо оно ни было, какое бы зло ни принесло оно тебе — тяжесть не настолько сильная, чтобы победить здравый смысл, но и не настолько слабая, чтобы не возникло соблазна попрощаться. Урахара тыкается носом в окровавленные вялые складки плоти, пробует на вкус, задевая самым кончиком языка. Совсем как девственница, думает он, хотя решать, девственным ли будет тело, может только его владелица. Когда наденет. А пока... Урахара, согнув гигаю колени, подтаскивает его к самому краю стола, стягивает штаны, распахивает юкату и хаори, отводит полы назад, чтобы не испачкаться. На самом деле, он почти не возбужден — но именно это “почти” не позволяет ему решить, что он действительно закончил. Избавился от всего этого, вместе со своим семенем, частью продолжения собственной жизни, оставляя и размышления, и вину, и страх. Избавился — при помощи этого, усмехается про себя Урахара, небольшого акта некрофилии.  
Подготовив себя в несколько резких, болезненных движений, он вторгается в безвольное тело куклы, и когда движется в ней, перед его глазами бледное лицо, слепой белок, выглядывающий из-под приоткрытых век, искривленный маленький рот, прогибающееся в такт его движениям тело, измазанное в крови, туго сжатые кулачки. Чувствует, слишком хорошо чувствует. Урахара перебирает в уме моменты прошлого, первые, неудачные опыты, успешные — поздние, горячую, светящуюся сферу в ладони и тех чудовищ, которых она порождала, ушедших благодаря ей — лейтенантов и капитанов, свое собственное бегство и попытки спрятать разрушительное создание, начало периода нестабильности, которое почти сто лет спустя заставило его вскрыть гигай первой же попавшейся чужой, незнакомой девочки, в разорванное тело которой он только что поместил Хогиоку. Вспоминая ощущения своих рук в ране, скользкую пульсирующую плоть, Урахара зажмуривается и, кончая, старается больше не думать.  
И сейчас, — и когда одевается, когда вытягивает гигай на столе, когда протирает его влажной тряпкой и укрывает простыней, когда подхватывает с пола брошенный веер, когда запирает дверь склада — ровно до следующего прихода Кучики, когда тщательно моет руки, выскребая кровь и слизь из-под ногтей, когда моется сам, и кожа краснеет в слишком горячей воде, когда выходит на веранду и улыбается Йоруичи, греющейся в утреннем солнце. Он больше не прикоснется к гигаю — Рукия заберет его сама, сама наденет — и уйдет, унося с собой все еще чуть различимый горький привкус чужой рейяцу. И лишь тогда Урахара, наконец, вздохнет свободно.


End file.
